Ich Liebe Dich
by Kakashi-Sensei-4ever
Summary: Germany lays alone in an isolated clearing contemplating his feelings that he doesn't understand for a certain Italian. T for cussing in a different language and fluffy goodness. One-shot. (Maybe not IDK)


**_Yo! I've decided to do a little fluffy one-shot for a Hetalia pairing! I'm gonna do North Italy and Germany cause I can...so yeah..._**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**_-Third Person-_**

The wind was blowing peacefully through the lush woodland area in which a lone figure resided. It lay nestled on the ground in the pale green foliage that swished in the afternoon's gentle breeze. The tree's dense dark green leaves hiding him from view in their shadows but allowing him to see the sky overhead. The sky was a bright blue clear of any fluffy clouds that would, normally, drift freely across the sky. The lone figure gave a tired sigh as his blue eyes stared wistfully upwards. He stared longingly at the sky not seeing its beautiful blue expanses but seeing something that could only be found in his imagination. As he continued to stare unseeingly upwards a few tears slid gently down his face as sadness smoldered in his eyes. "Why can't I get you out of my mind..._dorftrottel_..." he mutters sadly to himself as he rubs the tears out of his eyes roughly. After that remark there is a rustle heard coming from some nearby bushes, this alerts the figure that there is someone approaching causing him to rise from his laying position and to hide in a bush hidden in some shadows. After another moment a young male trots happily into the, once occupied, clearing with an easel, a canvas, some paint, a palette, and some paintbrushes. The male is singing a gentle tune to himself, unaware, of the taller male figure observing him from only a small distance. The song the youth is singing goes like this:

**_Untold Beauty_**

_"The morning is so nice today,"_

_ sings the robin to the blue jay_

_ "I see that what you sing is true,"_

_ sing the blue jay as he hops into view_

_ "The sky is truly nice to see"_

_ the robin chirps out with glee_

_ "Such a beauty so untold," _

_ "That we cannot grasp it within our hold..."_

As the young man finishes singing he brushes his fingers gently through his light brown hair that has a small curly strand sticking out of his head. "Ve-! You have out done yourself now haven't you Italy!" he chirps happily to himself as he admires a brilliant piece he has composed of one side of the clearing. Italy continues to admire his beautifully crafted painting, unaware, of the German male creeping up on him. Large rough hands fall over honey-brown eyes startling the Italian immensely causing him to start to babble nonsense, "Uhh...p-please don't hurt m-me sir! I'm just a lovely t-tomato who works with G-Germany and Japan! I love pasta! Don't hurt me or feed me Britain's homemade food! I'll die-" he yammers on before a hand is roughly placed over his mouth. "Shut up you _dummer arsch_..." the taller male whispers gently in the youth's ear as he slowly removes his hands that are covering the younger's eyes and mouth. Italy mumbles, "G-Germany...?" as he turns around slowly to be met by the towering German man with golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Tears twinkle in the Italian's eyes as he hugs Germany tightly, "Don't e-ever scare me like that again Germany..." he mumbles rubbing his face in Germany's shirt as he tries to silence his gentle sobs. Germany places a large hand on Italy's head before caressing the silky locks that rest there and whispers gently to Italy, "Of course my little _dorftrottel_..." As he lifts Italy's head up by his chin to look at him, "And Italy...," he murmurs. "Y-Yes Germany...?" Italy stutters as his honey-brown eyes sparkle from some of his unshed tears. "..._**Ich liebe dich**_... he breathes as he leans towards Italy's lips and plants a soft kiss on them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**_Awww... did you like the fluff!? Well then review, follow, favorite whatever!_**

**_German Terms Used:_**

**_dorftrottel: village idiot_**

**_dummer arsch: dumbass_**

**_Ich liebe dich: I love you_**


End file.
